Video display terminals are in wide usage for such applications as remote terminals for a host computer, a computer interface, and word processors. It may be desirable that the operator be able to tilt and swivel the CRT enclosure such that the CRT screen is more conveniently viewed. For example, if the video display is a workstation, it may be desirable to position the terminal off to the side of a desk and then swivel the CRT enclosure such that it faces the operator. Also, it may be desirable that the CRT screen be tiltable to accomodate various vertical viewing angles.
One example of a prior art adjustable mounting structure for a video display terminal is found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,970,792, issued July 20, 1976. One significant drawback of the embodiment described therein is that the workstation cannot be assembled and disassembled without the use of tools. Also, the cables running to the CRT unit are not enclosed within the housing.
In another prior art approach, tilt and swivel are provided by a recess having a vertical turret which inserts through an oblong slot in a ball segment of the CRT enclosure. A collar is then positioned on the turret and screws are tightened down to secure it thereto. In this embodiment, cables to the CRT are routed through the center of the turret. One significant drawback of this prior art device is that the initial installation is complex. More specifically, the CRT enclosure has to be disassembled so that the collar can be secured to the top of the turret after insertion through the oblong slot. Then, the cables have to be connected to the electronics within the CRT enclosure. Another drawback is that after assembly, the CRT unit cannot be removed or replaced without reversing the complicated installation procedure. Also, the assembling and disassembling procedures require tools so trained technicians may have to be dispatched. Still another drawback is that even if the collar were not present so that the CRT unit could be lifted off, the CRT unit would still be connected to its base by the interconnecting cables.